1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a reproduction apparatus and a method of controlling a reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a camera provided with a group of micro lenses having different focal lengths (micro lens array) and an image pickup device having high resolution, called light field (registered trademark) camera, is known. An image that focuses on an arbitrary position can be reconstructed when the image is reproduced by using image data obtained by one time capturing by this type of camera.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,804 discloses an image pickup apparatus using a two-dimensional image pickup device in which one micro lens and a plurality of divided photoelectric conversion units. This divided photoelectric conversion units are configured to receive pupil portion regions having different exit pupils of an image-taking lens through one micro lens, and a plurality of parallax images in accordance with the divided pupil portion regions can be generated from photoelectric conversion signals from the respective divided photoelectric conversion units. It is disclosed that focusing after capturing the image is realized by applying composite processing to a portion to be focused using the plurality of obtained parallax images.
However, when a moving image is captured by the light field (registered trademark) camera or by the image pickup apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,804, audio suitable for a refocused position may not be reproduced.
That is, when a moving image is captured by a typical image pickup apparatus, directivity and a delay time of audio are determined in advance when the moving image is captured. When a moving image capable of refocusing is captured, there is a problem that the directivity and the delay time of the audio need to be manually adjusted when the image is reproduced.